le reflet de ton âme
by Lisen-chan
Summary: tout petit OS, Zoro & Sanji again. quand tous les deux se parlent à demi-mots, quand ils se disent "je t'aime" sans le dire. un petit OS tout doux tout mignon pour faire plaisir à une fille géniale.


_Disclameur : rien à moi malgré les supplications après d'Oda-sama._

_Blabla de l'auteure : tout petit OS, cadeau pour ma Mugiwara. Ne t'emballe pas, ce n'est pas ton OS sur les mains que je t'avais promis car je le peaufine encore mais l'idée m'est venu à ce moment là. C'est juste pour te dire merci d'être là quand ça va et aussi quand ça ne va pas. Alors garde ta meilleure review au monde bien au chaud pour plus tard :D_

* * *

Ils étaient bien, enlacés, baignant dans la félicité qui suit les ébats passionnés entre deux amants. Zoro avait attiré Sanji contre lui et le cuistot reposait à moitié sur le matelas, à moitié sur le corps bronzé et musclé du vert, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de savourer cet instant, de gouter la caresse légère d'une main sur un dos et sur un torse.

Zoro laissait rarement tomber ses barrières, exprimant rarement ce qu'il ressentait sauf avec le cuisinier. C'est près de lui qu'il osait tenter d'exprimer ses sentiments par les mots, bien que souvent maladroitement, mais jamais le Cook ne s'était moqué de ça.

Caressant toujours le dos de son amant d'une main, il attrapa de l'autre celle de son compagnon et entremêla ses doigts aux siens avant de les embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« À quoi tu pense, Zoro ? »

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour plonger dans les yeux couleur océan qui le regardaient. À lui seul, le cuistot autorisait l'accès à ses deux yeux en même temps, lui seul avait le droit d'écarter la mèche qui cachait son petit mystère.

« Je pensais… à ton âme. »

Sanji haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Mon âme ? »

« On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtre de l'âme… »

« C'est ce qu'on dit en effet… »

« … mais pas pour toi. »

Sanji était de plus en plus étonné, voir dérouté. Il chercha à croiser le regard émeraude de son amant mais ce dernier regardait leurs mains enlacées, les regardant conne si c'était le One Piece.

« Chez toi ton âme s'exprime par tes mains. Ce sont elles, le reflet de ton âme. Peut-être parce que tu caches une partie de ton regard, ou peut-être grâce à ça… Mais tes mains, si douces, exprime tant de chose… »

Zoro resta silencieux un moment, les mots ne lui étaient pas familiers, il lui fallait les chercher, les peser, les choisir avec soin. Exercice périlleux pour lui. Sanji l'encouragea, comme souvent quand il voyait que le vert bloquait, à continuer.

« Quel genre de choses ? Dis-moi… »

« Quand t'es en colère, tu sers un de tes poings dans ta poches et l'autre se crispe sur ta cigarette. Quand tu es heureux, tu cuisines et tes mains danses sur une musique que toi seul entend mais ça fait un ballet magique et silencieux… Quand tu doutes, quand tu as peur, quand tu aimes… à chacun de ces instants, tes mains bougent différemment. »

« Suis-je si transparent ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'épéiste.

« Seulement pour moi, Love-Cook. »

Sanji l'embrassa tendrement, légèrement chamboulé par l'étrange confession de son homme puis il reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, faisant tinter les boucles dorées, regardant leurs mains enlacées.

« J'aime bien tes mains aussi. »

« Ah ? »

« Elles ne sont pas les fenêtres sur ton âmes, ça se sont tes yeux, quand tu abaisses tes barrières c'est comme si tu ouvrais une porte sur ce que tu caches en toi. Et je suis heureux d'être le seul à profiter de cette vue… »

La caresse dans son dos s'arrêta un bref instant avant que le bras puissant qui l'enserrait ne resserre légèrement son étreinte et que des lèvres légères n'embrassent ses cheveux blonds. »

« Et mes mains dans cette histoire de portes et de fenêtre alors ? »

« Elles sont dures, calleuses, rugueuses, comme toi quand tu te tiens devant les autres. Solides, rassurantes, fiables, c'est l'image qu'elles renvoient. Mais quand tu aimes, quand tu prends soin, elles savent se faire douces, attentionnées, délicates, comme quand tu prends soin de tes sabres surtout de ton Wadô. »

« Ou quand je m'occupe de toi… »

Zoro souriait et Sanji l'entendait à sa voix. La caresse dans son dos était moins légère, plus pressante, le désir se réveillait. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres du blond qui se redressa pour regarder son amant.

« Quand tu t'occupes de moi, elles sont gourmandes, sensuelles, avides, parfois un peu brutales… »

« Que ça ? T'en n'oublie pas un peu en route, là ? »

« Ch'ai pas… montres-moi encore une fois, histoire d'être sûr. »

Zoro le fit rouler sous lui et plongea dans son cou en le mordillant et en le léchant, accompagné par un éclat de rire de Sanji.

Les mains qui les reflétaient si bien l'un l'autre toujours enlacées, comme l'était leurs âmes, comme l'était leurs vies.

Ils étaient bien, ils étaient ensemble.


End file.
